Raciocinio Asesino
by Phanny W
Summary: A un paso calmado y con una demoníaca sonrisa invadiendo sus pensamientos internos, Beyond Birthay se acercaba con decisión hacía aquello que lo acercaría a su objetivo, hacía L...Porque sólo el mejor asesino del mundo sería capaz de eso.
1. Anómalo

**Advertencias: **Es explicito. Estamos hablando de B.B, no esperen menos (;

**Música (_Importante_): **Tomahawk - Point and click ( http :/www. youtube. com/watch?v=qIiXYqs6iGA - Quiten respectivos espacios)

**Disclaimer: ** Beyond Birthday, o cualquier otro personaje de Death Note no me pertenecen, ellos son creación y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ōba y Nisio Isin.

* * *

**Anómalo**

Beyond Birthday.

Catalogado como un insólito humano, egocéntrico y aberrante, con serios problemas de megalomanía, con tendencias que sólo una persona, con el suficiente intelecto, el cual bien Beyond Birthday poseía, lograría descifrar como una total y completa burla hacía L, usando también, cualquier medio para lograr sus cometidos.

Sí, Beyond Birthday era capaz de asesinar, usar y manejar una persona a su gusto. No importa si tiene que relacionarse.

Si tiene que hacerse pasar por su amigo, si tiene que tener sexo, si tiene que fingir que le importa.

Era irrelevante, todo era con fin de alcanzar su cometido.

Las constantes y abundantes gotas de agua cayendo de la regadera, en la cual éste dichoso humano, poseyente de unos ojos únicos y risa perturbadora, se daba una de las básicas tareas para toda persona: Una ducha.

Una débil risa escapó de sus labios, cuando recargó su frente en la loseta de la pared frente a él.

Vaya menuda estupidez.

Día con día era lo mismo, bajo esa regadera, entre esas cuatro paredes, y con el agua que se encargaba de limpiar todo su cuerpo.

Repasar meticulosa y casi desesperadamente cada movimiento que debía hacer para hacer funcionar a la perfección su plan.

Pasó su mano por su cabello mojado y goteante. Aquel lugar en donde, apenas unos centímetros por arriba, se encontraba flotante con letras rojizas su nombre, sin tiempo de vida.

Y no sólo el suyo, para Beyond Birthday, era inapelable no ver todo nombre que se le cruzara, ver su muerte. Y no le gustaba eso, a pesar de que podía ser de gran utilidad poder ver el tiempo de vida de los demás, sentía una gran curiosidad por saber la suya… ¡Jah! Como todo buen genio curioso y minucioso que era él.

Bajó su mano hasta su cuello y parte del hombro. Una de sus partes favoritas del cuerpo humano, y no, no era por algo tan estólido como porque era una parte excelente para repartir besos. Aquella zona, era simplemente tan vulnerable, que le encantaba, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Ahorcar, degollar, cortar, morder, rasguñar…Desmembrar.

Un eco en forma de un jolgorio hilarante resonó en el baño, y bajó su mano nuevamente, hacía su pecho y abdomen que conformaban su delgado cuerpo con leves músculos formados.

El tronco base de un cuerpo humano, de ahí se llegaba a cualquier lado de éste, brazos, piernas, cuello. Una de las cosas que le fascinaba del cuerpo humano, era su forma, y lo que lo conformaba, el tejido, los músculos, las venas, el esqueleto.

Le encantaba experimentar con el cuerpo, saber que cual era su límite, de que era capaz. Lo había hecho muchas veces antes, experimentar con personas de formas… Niehe, ciertamente catalogadas como animales y poco civilizadas.

Oh vamos, no había que sentirse mal por ellos, de todos modos morirían, y ciertamente, él dormía muy bien por las noches, por si se lo preguntan, tenía la conciencia totalmente limpia.

Así era Beyond Birthday.

Su mano llegó ahora hasta su anatomía, bien conocido como miembro sexual masculino. Y lo recorrió un momento, asegurándose de tener el suficiente cuidado como para no excitarse.

Con su rostro aún recargado en la loseta, sintió como una pequeña gota de agua, se acumulaba en la punta de su nariz conformada de finas facciones, al igual que el resto de su rostro, y la observó caer hasta su mano sosteniendo su miembro.

¿Deseo sexual?

Claro, todo sea por su cometido… Beyond Birthday se acostaba con las personas, las sodomizaba, y experimentaba. Como bien había dicho, le gustaba ver el límite de un cuerpo humano.

Si quieres que algo salga bien, definitivamente tienes que hacerlo tú mismo, eso Beyond Birthday lo tenía presente, todos los días. Él no dependía de nadie, no necesitaba a nadie, no le importaba nadie, y no se interesaba en nadie.

Nadie que no fuera el gran ¡Oh gran detective L!

Sonrió perturbadoramente, subiendo su mano hasta tapar su rostro y contener una sonora risotada, sintiendo pequeños espasmos en su cuerpo por contenerse.

Oh claro, por él, por L, no podía parar sus experimentos, _su _"trabajo"…

Había llegado la hora, de un día más de trabajo.

Porque así era él… él era…

Beyond Birthday.

* * *

**N/A: **Me hubiera gustado escribir algo de él el 21 de Enero,que fue el aniversario numero 7 de su muerte. Él murió el 21 de Enero del 2004. En fin, espero que les haya gustado (: Tomahawk (Más bien dicho, Mike Patton) Tiene muchas canciones que me hacen mucho pensar en B.B (Además de que los dos están medio zafados xD)

¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer!

-Phanny Winkz


	2. Asesino

**Advertencias: **Es explicito. Estamos hablando de B.B, no esperen menos.

**Música (_Importante_): **Tomahawk - Capt- Midnight - http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=sXmnmIfu1X0&feature=related (Quiten respectivos espacios)

**Nota**: humm jujum (Risa traviesa) *-*, quiero que este capítulo sea para Anna, ella me ayudo a comprender mejor a mi asesino favorito. (Primera vez que no va para Z o L...Que extraña sensación *-* )

**Disclaimer: **Beyond Birthday, o cualquier otro personaje de Death Note no me pertenecen, ellos son creación y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ōba y Nisio Isin.

* * *

**Asesino.**

Ríete de mí.

Anda, puedes reírte…Jhejhen, ¿Te gusta? ¿Te sigues riendo?

¿Y si te digo que mato niños, aún mantienes esa sonrisa en tu rostro?

¿Y si te digo que descuartizo gente? ¿Y si te digo que puedo saber tu nombre, día y hora exacta en que vas a morir, con sólo verte una vez?

¿Ahora sientes miedo?

Es tonto como las personas catalogan lo que no pueden comprender, como raro, excéntrico, horrible, asqueroso, anormal, entre muchos otros derivados con el mismo propósito.

Joh, por supuesto que a mi me han dicho cosas peores. Fenómeno, mal formado, monstruo, aberración humana, demente, maniático, y la lista puede continuar y continuar. Pero me da pereza decirlo.

Oh, espera, espera… Claro, que grosero he sido. ¿Puedes mantener un secreto?

Bueno en realidad me da igual, me presento. Mi nombre es Beyond Birthday. Siéntete honrado de que yo te lo haya dicho... ¡No! Honrado no, mejor sumamente honrado, si, así esta mejor, pues ni siquiera L sabe mi nombre…

L… ¿Qué estará haciendo ese maldito? Seguramente rascándose el ego con pereza desde su sofá, atragantándose de dulces, mientras yo me pudro en vida bajo esta torrencial lluvia, que apenas me permite escuchar mis pensamientos.

Pero, como sea, me estoy saliendo del tema. No me importa quien seas, no me importa tu vida, y no me importa en lo absoluto lo que pienses de mí. ¿Qué? No me veas así, es verdad, y si encuentro molesta tu presencia, o te entrometes en mi camino tendré que asesinarte… Niehehe, no te asustes si en la noches ves una mano entre la oscuridad salir de debajo de tu cama.

Bien, me salgo del tema nuevamente, no es mi costumbre, mejor me concentro… En resumen, soy un asesino, antes un niño perteneciente a la gran, oh gran línea de sucesores a L, en un maldito orfanato dirigido por un viejo sin vida social sin nada mejor que hacer.

A lo largo de mi vida, me ha encantado experimentar con el cuerpo humano, lo encuentro tan sencillamente fascinante. Poder ver diferentes formas de muertes, algunas son más divertidas que otras. Pero si me preguntaran porque lo hago…No lo respondería.

Aunque, siendo tú una fiel cajita de los secretos, te lo diré.

Superar a L.

Si L es el mejor detective del mundo.

Yo, Beyond Birthday, un ser por mucho superior a L, seré el mejor asesino de todos.

Seré extraordinario, seré único.

L no es mejor que yo…

¡Maldito el día que me llamo Backup! ¡Maldito el día que me dijeron copia!

¡Yo soy Beyond Birthday! ¡Yo soy mejor que L! ¡Que todos ustedes!

…Dime algo, insólito ser paradigmático.

¿Te sigues riendo?

* * *

**N/A** Maldigo a Beyond por causarme tantos dolores de cabeza, pero me encanta...No puedo odiarlo por eso ._. Me pregunto que pensaría él de estas cosas raras que subo de él.

No me mates B.B (¿?)

PD: Oh pero que acabo de notar... 7.7 es la primera vez que escribo desde pensamientos de Beyond, que miedo... ¿Por qué lo hice? Nunca lo hago, no me gusta ._. y sin embargo, aquí traigo este Drabble que contradice mis palabras... Como sea ~

-Phanny Winkz


End file.
